Pretty Little Secrets
by Ms. Romance
Summary: "Got a secret...Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, Better lock it, in your pocket, Taking this one to the grave, If I show you then I know you, Won't tell what I said, Cause two can keep a secret If one of them is dead" Everyone has a secret but what is Jade's Secret? And why is Tori the one thing that will break her? Find out inside this little video diary
1. Entry 1

**Title: Pretty Little Secrets**

**Author: ME :3**

**Summary: **"Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead" Everyone has a secret but what is Jade's Secret? And why is Tori the one thing that will break her? Find out inside this little video diary

* * *

Jade is sitting on her bed, wearing a red tank top and grey pajama shorts. Her hair is up in a bun and she has no make up on as she locked her bedroom bedroom is painted red with many posters of different things hanging around. She also has the lump of fat and a jar of squirrel blood visible through her closet that's opened a crack.

**March 1st, 2013: Entry #1**

Dear Video Diary,

_I know I already told you Sikowitz that journals are lame and I'd never in a million years keep one...but I've changed my mind now that I know this video diary is being buried...It'll be nice to have somewhere to keep my secret._

_Part one of my dirty little secret is...when I was eight my mother died, but it wasn't a suicide like everyone thinks...my father pushed her over the edge..._

_For years my father abused me, he threw bottles at me, he hit me, he said horrible things to me but only at home. To the outside world, he was the wonderful Harold West, famous businessman with his "suicidal" wife and "anti-social, depressed" daughter. But really we were being obiedient so he'd go easier on us that night. _

_He called me a Slut, a whore, a floozy, a dumbass, a disgrace, and more horrible things. He tore my clothes and broke my phone. _

_But on July 21, 2006 my father forced my mother over the edge. He held a broke bottle and he broke it over my head. I was bleeding like crazy, already beaten all odds pointed to my death. My mother got in the garage (locking all the doors) and started the engine. She was dead within ten minutes having suffocated to death and I was barely alive. The only thing that kept me alive was me getting out of the house with everything I could carry an having a "sleepover" at Cat's for a week before moving in with my aunt…_

_Mean. Jealous. Gank. Bitch. Rude. Hater_

_I am who I am to protect myself and Tori Vega is the one person who might figure it out_

* * *

**R and R please! *smiles hopefully* I hope you enjoyed this up next is Entry 2: Tori**


	2. Entry 2

**Yay I got lots of reviews :) Thanks guys**

* * *

Jade was sitting on a tree swing in her Aunt Jessica's backyard. The camera hung from a tree opposite to the one the tire swing was in. Jade had her hair down(curled) and no extensions or make up. She wore pre-ripped fake leather jeans and a navy lace camisole, her feet bare.

**Entry #2: March 4, 2013**

Dear Video Diary,

_Tori Vega. Victoria Alice Vega. _

_Perfect. Cheekbones. Good Girl. Caring. Sweet. _

_More like a thorn in my ass, trying to fix my unfix able life. I throw everything that I can, hoping she'll take the hint and back the hell off _ She smiles _and maybe go to that disgusting thing of country called Canada._

Jade hops off the swing and frustratedly kicks her the tree she was previously swinging in,

_Like today I was enjoying my peace and quiet working on my newest play Ring around the Rosie (for Mr. Truman's Creative Writing Class) and eating my lunch. EVERYONE else knew to leave me alone, EXCEPT Vega! She slides into the seat next to me knocking me off the bench with her fucking bright grin _

_"Hey Jade, what are you doing? Is this new play? Why is it called Ring around the Rosie?" She pestered. I stood up gracefully sit opposite of her and glaring,_

_"If you must know, it's a play that I'm writing about a eight year old girl named Rosie, who is a mass murder. And she only kills men/boys and when she kills them a rose over their bleeding chest and cuts a ring in their arm. Of course she kills them with the rose" I grin proudly at my work as her eyes grow wide_

_"Jade that's so creepy!" She murmured jumping up and sitting next to me. I of course pushed Vega's sorry ass away from me but I enjoyed her warm body for a moment because she looked scared and I felt a pebble of sorrow. _

_"And guess what Vega?" I say fake amusement, Tori looks at me from the ground where she fell_

_"What?" She asked terrified_

_"This" I mouth throwing her bag all the way across the courtyard. _

Get back on the tree sighing deeply

_She distracted me like always and now I can't remember how to end this scene._

Looks at the sky

_Why God, why do you let her mess with me so much. I'm falling and dying but I'm still trying and I will keep survivng_

* * *

**Chapter 2 is doneeee**


	3. The Unfinished Entry

**Next Chapter :)**

* * *

Jade was in the old abandoned Hollywood Arts bathroom on the 3rd floor. She's wearing a black and red corset with skinny jeans and black pumps. Her hair is in a high ponytail, with light touches of dark make up on her face.

**Entry #3: March 9th, 2013**

Dear Video Diary,

_I cut health class for the third time this week and I don't regret it in the slightest. All week it's been about suicide and depression...and as sad as this sounds it makes me miss my mom. She always took the hardest hits for me from my dad but never spoke an unkind word to anyone about anyone. I-_

~Door Opens~

Jade stuffed her camera in the bag and hid wondering who had disturbed her peaceful place. "Jade?" A voice called knocking on the second door "Cat told me you'd be in here," The voice said again as Jade stepped out of the bathroom stall

"Vega remind me to "deal" with Caterina," Jade says evilly as she heads to the mirror to reapply her red lipstick.

Tori looks at Jade curiously "You would never hurt Cat," She said smirking

"First of all, Vega don't smirk it makes you look like cheery smurf gone wrong. Two, I may not hurt Cat but I swear if you keep bothering me while I'm trying to work…" She pause giving the Half-Latin a once over and rolling her eyes "…My scissors are making contact with your skin." She said venomously, Tori took a step back but didnt back down.

"Jade you wouldn't dare hurt me and you know it," She said slightly scared. Jade pushed her against a wall and pinned her with one arm so she couldnt move. She pulled out her scissors ad let them trace on Tori's skin

"I'd watch my words Vega," She said opening her scissors and letting them make a fine line of a cut on her arm. Tori tried to scream but her mouth was immdiately covered "I do what I want free of cost," Jade added before letting Tori go. Tori pranced out the bathroom like a limping gazelle.

Jade sighed sitting on the ground, thinking_ Damn you Vega. _


	4. A Slap in the Face

**Chapter Fourrrrr! This chapter is not going to be a diary chapter as requested and of course in third person pov**

* * *

Jade woke up early as usual around 4am (…another lie Jade had told to protect herself…) and she relished in the peace before the sunrise. In fact, she loved waking up before the sun is put in the sky (as you can tell she is quite the morning person). Jade walked to the bathroom she shared with her Aunt and turned on the steaming hot water. After testing it to make sure it was so hot it stung, she stepped in starting to wash her hair with her favorite lavender shampoo. She rinsed her hair and grabbed her green loofah and put her favorite vanilla/melted sugar cube body wash (ya know the one for bath and body works) and slowly washed her body as she enjoyed the hot sting of the water.

An hour later Jade comes out her arm/armpits/legs shaven, makeup removed, and her hair smelling of lavender. She headed back to her room and got dressed in a dark red Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt, gray ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Jade quickly applied black eyeliner and a lighter red blush. Knowing she was about to eat she slipped her lipgloss in her back pocket and grabbed her bag and keys.

When Jade was driving she felt peace, she was in total control. When she was younger she was afraid to be alone by any car, especially the one she now drove as it used to be her mothers car. Plus, seeing as how her mother died it should have made her hate cars but now driving the car she felt the control she wished she had over life. Slowing up a bit she pulled into the parking lot of her favorite cafe, called A touch Heaven. She immediately got out of her car and heading inside. As she sat down at her normal booth noticed that working the cash register was none other then, Victoria Alice Vega!

Jade spent the next five minutes hidden in the corner and watching Tori work in her black skirt and tank top with a green 'Hi my Name is Victoria' apron over it. After twenty long minutes of pretending she wasn't staring, Vega came toward the RaBen haired girl.

"Sorry I didn't notice the table back here, I'll be your serve…Jade?" She asked dumbfounded as she took a huge step back.

"Vega take a seat," She demanded rather than ask and Vega sits "Show me," She demands again

"S-Show you what?" Tori whispered her eyes glued to the table

"Show me your arm" She said glaring and Tori turned her arm over the cut was small but Jade's eyes were immediately drawn

"J-Jade it's really not a-a big deal," Tori stared at the ground

"Tori I'm sorry…" Jade mumbled

Tori got up and backhanded Jade "You're sorry?! Damn it Jade, you fucking cut me. It's not okay! You can't just expect me to forgive you like always. I'm done, "Smiley Vega" is done!" She got up and walked away leaving Jade stunned


	5. Jade is Sick

**Okay I'm going to do one more present chapter just to finish off where I left last chapter. After this though I'm going back to diary entires**

* * *

**_Jade's Demise_**

* * *

Jade looked at Tori seeing her in a different light "Tori..." She whispered her eyes unreadable to Tori as she cupped her cheek. "You struck me...you hit me...what?" Jade stammered loosing her grip on reality. She then suddenly slumped back in the booth unconscious.

**Line Break**

Tori sat at Jade's hospital bed worried sick for her dear friend. Tori sang lightly as Jade started to toss and turn in her sleep. Jade had a horrible flu and was being held in the hospital just because her fever got worse. Tori's been at Jade's side since she was brought to the hospital and it's now been three days. Jade started to stir and Tori was sitting on the edge of Jade's bed in a second.

"Jade?" Tori asked but Jade didn't answer she was sleeping

_Heavy waves of sweat drip down her body. She lays nude on the floor, panting my name. The girl turns to me her warm brown eyes dark with lust, her wavy hair sticking out in weird places because of the fustration and stress I bring her. Sexually. _

_"Jaaaade!" The girl moaned gripping at me and pulling my skirt off I almost gave into her but then I heard a quite more sweet yet annoying voice. _

_"Jade! You need to wake up we need you. You've been sleeping for too long. Wake up," Then all of a sudden Tori is standing infront of me with angel wings and a bright smile. _

_"I miss you, wake up, Wake Up, WAKE UP!" Angel Tori screamed waking Jade up out of her sedative sleep _

Tori smiled "Jade, you're awake! I had been so worried. The doctor said this flu was broight on from not enough nutrition and not being covered up properly." Tori looked like hell. She was sweaty, dis-shelved, and her hair was stucking out funny. Aroundnher she had get well son cards, and fruit assortments, with scattered pairs of new scissors laying about from her friends. Tori pressed the help from nurse button and Jade's Aunt Jessica walked into the room. She had light brown hair with pararell grey streaks in her hair. Sliding her glasses up her nose

"Nice to see your awake Jadelyn," Jessica stated with a smile "You gave your fruend quite a scare," She said

I laughed slightly although it came out as a cough "She's not my friend." And Tori stared at the ground sadly

"Well she ouaghta be she's the only one of your 'gang' that stayed here all day. Even Beck left after awhile,"

Jade blinked a bit stunned _Tori was the only one that stayed after how I am to her?_ She thought as her aunt switched her vitals and handed her a cup of jello

"You'll need this to keep your insulin up," Her aunt said opening the door "I'll see you at home,"

Jade turned to Tori and whispered "You came,"

"Of course," Tori mumbled

"Why I'm so mean…" Jade said trailing off

"Because no matter how much you torture me, I think I love you" Tori said her voice barely audible. Jade gasped and honestly she wasn't the only one. Mr. West had come to pay his sick daughter a visit and to him she was in a very very bad position.

* * *

**So guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating I haven't been feeling up to writing. Anyways I rewrote this chapter because I felt the old one sucked majorly. Anyways the next chapter may just be a short fluffy chapter before it leads into the dark heavy stuff.**


	6. Entry 3 Jade relapses

**Chapter Six YAY!**

* * *

Jade was sitting on her hospital bed in her hospital gown. Her hair was in cascading waves around her. She wore faded makeup and her eyes were puffy. Her forearms held dark bruises.

**Entry #4: March 13th, 2013**

Dear Video Diary,

_He came. He was here and he hurt me, I don't know how he go in here but he kept doing his damage except this time he was screaming different things_

_I was sitting on my bed when Tori got up "I have to go home now, my mom is expecting me home in twenty minutes." _

_"Okay," I mumbled turning over_

_"Jade don't be mad." Tori said squeezing my hand_

_"I'm not mad."_

_"Uh huh," _

_"Fine! Maybe I am mad!" _

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know!" I stood up glaring at her and she grabbed me placing a kiss on my __lips and honestly it was like the best thing ever! Even better than Beck and I having sex and Beck is pretty damn good. _Jade smiled slightly _Anyways we were kissing my hands were tangled in her her creamy chocolate hair and then it got a little bit heated when she pulled away for air. _

_"Did we just?" I said_

_"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" She yelled and I kissed her, a few moments later someone interrupted us _Jade shifted uncomfortably

_"Jadey?" Dad said and I jumped away from Tori_

_"Dad!" I yelled and Tori scrambled away from me and mumbled something before leaving_

_"I knew you'd always end up as someone's bitch but a girl's? You're a dyke now, **Jadey**?" There's a reason I hate that nickname Cat gave me_

_"I'm not a dyke!"_

_"Then why were you kissing that WHORE!" Dad screamed and I slapped him_

_"Tori is not a whore!" I quickly regretted laying a hand on him because he grabbed my arms and squeezed tight slamming me against the wall_

_"Don't resist what you are Jadey! I always knew you were a good for nothing dyke!" He yelled kicking my side and leaving. _

_Honestly I'm terrified that'll he'll find me. I'm terrified I'm next. I honestly don't think I'm safe. _

_Signed,_

_Jade_

Jade sighed and put her camera away and got dressed in her normal clothes. She was supposed to be leaving now anyway. She pulled on the green long sleeve and black skirt her aunt left her and headed for the door, not before (of course) grabbing her camera bag. She went to the main office and had them deliver a message to her Aunt tell her where she is. She got in her car (Her aunt brought it here for her figuring she'd leave) and driving the all to familiar path to Cat's house.

When Jade arrived she opened the door and headed straight for Cat's room where she sat on Cat's bed. Cat turned around from her desk "Jade?"

"Cat...he's back...And this time he caught me kissing Tori." Jade managed her eyes full of tears as she pulled back her sleeves to once more reveal the bruises. Cats jaw dropped at all the news and rushed to get the icepacks

* * *

**I hope this didn't completely and utterly suck. Sorry it's been so long**


End file.
